


Percy gets a bath

by PrussiaPanda



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crack, Humorous Ending, Percy Being an Idiot, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:25:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaPanda/pseuds/PrussiaPanda
Summary: The squad comes back and Percy is a dork.





	Percy gets a bath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laucius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laucius/gifts).



> Crack fic for my best friend

After a long quest Percy, Annabeth and Grover finally make it back to camp. There were several monsters along the way of course, because the son of the sea god always seemed to get the attention of every evil creature within a ten mile radius.

Percy couldn't avoid an argument with Annabeth, telling him he needs to stop putting himself into bad situations. 

Meanwhile as she speaks, he can't help but stare stupidly at her face. Her eyes were so full of emotion, and passionate. They were basically the same height now, and Percy had to say he was kind of glad that he wasn't shorter than her anymore. 

Even though she had basically dragged them through this entire week (because Percy had walked right into a fight with a monster instead of listening to Annabeth), she still looked very…

And the way she crossed her arms when she was angry- 

“Percy, are you even listening to me?”

Percy blinked a couple of times and suddenly his face felt warm. He couldn't help it, everytime she got into a rant kind of mood he just got lost in other thoughts. 

“Sorry, I got distracted.” 

Cue Annabeth grumbling in frustration. Apparently it wasn't worth it to her anymore and she had more important things to do than to argue with him.

\--

Word had got around that Percy and the crew were back, but that didn't really matter to Nico. 

Well maybe it did matter to him, he was friends with them and Percy...well…

Nico slips on his jacket and straps his sword to his side. Making his way out of Hades cabin, he looks around for any of them, slightly curious of how everything went. He spotted Percy a few miles away, suddenly nervous before he pushes forward to try to catch up with him.

“Percy!”

He calls out, picking up his pace. No answer. 

“Percy!!”

He calls out a little louder. Still no answer.

“What in Hades?” 

Suddenly, Nico hears large footsteps sounding behind him. He glances back and sees Mrs. O'Leary barreling towards the direction of Percy, a familiar form running behind her.

It's Leo, laughing and running towards Nico, who's stepping out of the way just in time.

“Percy! Watch out!”

As Leo makes it over to him, he's grinning away.

“What's so funny?”

Nico glares at him, crossing his arms. Leo just snorts.

“Percy! Ohh no, he can't hear us. He has airpods in.”

And at that moment a scream comes from down the hill as the giant hellhound tackles Percy to the ground, completely soaking him in slobber.


End file.
